redostonefandomcom-20200214-history
Object Metropolis
Object Metropolis will be an object show created by ''RedoStone35''. This show is inspired by the popular series Battle For Dream Island ''(also known as BFDI) by ''jacknjellify The show takes place in a fictional world where anthropomorphic objects compete in different challenges for a grand prize; usually $1,000,000. Every episode the show's viewers get to vote off a contest from a team which lost the challenge. This procedure keeps happening until there's only a few characters left. After this they work on their own. Until finally the final contestant receives the grand prize. The shows concept is inspired by Open Source Objects. ''Its a community based project where anyone does anything such as writing, voice acting, animation. The script link is https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OB-ZI4aGfMMJJycY6y6o7AoRl_gX8I-Nvr1OnpmGwpg/edit which anyone can edit. The show currently has 100 contestants and 3 voice actors. Voice act at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk3JCMpG_J8. Credits *Writers **RedoStone35 **George Colby **Samuel Borrill *Voice Actors **Niko Willis (Dog Food) **chilliadistudios (Popcorny) **Sans- san (Bready) *Discord Administrators **RedoStone35 **God 0F Tea Towels (George Harrison) **Pudzie (Riley Ferris) Hosts *Skyscraper (Hudson6CO (possibly)) *Windows 1.0 (Lincoln5MO (possibly)) Contestants *Iron *Log *Plastic *Seedy *Orey *Hydrochlory *Textile *Sugar (Radimated (possibly)) *Glassy *Dog Food (Time Waster) *Chip (Hudson6CO (possibly)) *Naily *Plank *Brick *Cement *Gluey (Radimated (possibly)) *Painty *Hammer *Tapey *Shovel *Fish Slice *Ladder *Drill *Celery *Floury *Watery *Creamy *Corny *Cheesy *Beefy *Chair *Table *Ruggy *Cupboard *Sofa *Patch O' Grass *Sapling *Deck Chair *Firepit *Mowey *Gnome *Doughny *Smoothie *Bready *Cheesecake *Yogurt *Coffee *Cappa *Shoe *Watch *Suity *Rucky *Ice Cream Sandwich *Pizza *Burger *Box Of Fries *Lemonade *Popcorny *Barbecue *Fridge *Lampy *Television *Microwave *Camera *Locky *Radiator *Exhausty *Wheel *Bladey *Ship Wheel *Snorkely *Lifebelt *Compass *Snowboardy *Wintery *Battery *Glovey *Remote *Habillée *Baguettes *Sacàmain *Police Helmet *Teapot *Telephone Box *Bonsai *Tōrō *Lucky Cat *Anvil *Hydranty *Megaphoney *Plungey *Wellington *Binoculary *Petroly *Pliers *Propeller *Ammo *Ducky *Darty (Jason Meme (possibly)) *Boomer *As you can see, there are a LOT of characters that need pages. *I need YOU to help me create them, as I can't do it by myself! *I am also to busy creating the script for episode 1. Development *2013 **October: RedoStone discovers the OSC. **November: RedoStone makes an 'object show' called Battle for California Holiday. It was not given this name until well into season 2. The show was not uploaded to YouTube and was pretty much just mathematical scorings. *2014 **February: Battle for California Holiday season 1 ends. Pin won. *2015 **February: RedoStone first plays Minecraft. **June: RedoStone first gets the idea of creating a YouTube channel. It was originally set to be released on the 1st of August 2020. He also first uses the term 'redostone' around this time. **December: First attempt of creating a YouTube channel. *2016 **January: First YouTube channel is partly deleted. **June: YouTube deletes all inactive accounts, fully deleting RedoStone's first channel. RedoStone also first gets the idea of ''literally going into Minecraft around this time. *2017 **15th September: As he proceeds into secondary school, he gets a Google account again. **3rd November: Battle for BFDI episode 1 is released. References